


Surprises

by combeferrocious



Series: Ferrejolras Drabbles [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Karimloo!Ferre, M/M, Tveit!Jolras, enjolras and grantaire are cousins, proposal, right before christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocious/pseuds/combeferrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is suspicious of Combeferre's recent actions and is a bit worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Things to understand this work:
> 
> FIRST NAMES
> 
> Paul Vegas Combeferre  
> Julien Enjolras  
> Nathaniel Courfeyrac  
> Richard Grantaire

"Of course I'm sure we are out of milk." Enjolras grumbled as he stood in front of the refrigerator in his shared apartment, cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Julien, I just bought milk three days ago. It usually takes us a week to drain out a gallon." Combeferre said on the other end of the phone.

The fair haired man popped his jaw. "We've only used it for coffee…I mean the carton isn't in the fridge. Did we give it to somebody?" He thought out loud.

"Didn't we give it to Gavroche for that 'project' he was working on?" 

Enjolras sighed heavily and leaned against the counter. "That's right, we did." He mumbled. "I'll go out and get some in a few minutes."

"No, I'll get it on my way home from work. I've got a couple of errands to run anyway." Combeferre offered.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Errands? We did them all yesterday and checked twice. What do you have to do?" He questioned.

"Just…just a personal errand I need to do."

"Paul Vegas, what aren't you telling me?"

"Quit being so nosy, Julien! I'll see you tonight."

Enjolras squinted his eyes as if Combeferre was standing in front of him. "Okay…I love you." He said.

"'Love you too. Bye."

The line clicked dead. Enjolras stared at his cell phone for a moment. What was his boyfriend hiding from him? He decided to clear his mind and head over to the Musain. When he arrived, he saw his cousin, Grantaire, and Musichetta. He walked over to them. Musichetta grinned when she saw the blond.

"Hey, Julien! What's up?" She said.

Enjolras smiled. "Not much. Just came here to get hot chocolate or something. I needed to clear my mind." He replied.

Grantaire pulled a stool up next to the bar. He had been drinking egg-nog probably since this morning. "Tell us what's wrong, cuz." He said with a happy smile.

Wow, I can't remember the last time I'd actually seen him smile. He was even dressed kinda nice. A green knit sweater and jeans. Someone must have been taking care of him. I smiled at his happiness and sat down on the stool.

"Well…Paul Vegas had been acting really weird lately. Like he was making sure that I was going to be at our meeting tonight. Of course I am, but it was just so weird. Then he's been all jittery recently over nothing. If I kiss him, he gets super happy. Not that I don't mind it, I love it when he's that way…but he wasn't like that before. And just before I came here, he told me he had a 'personal errand' to run. We did all our errands yesterday." Enjolras explained.

Musichetta leaned against the counter. "Maybe he's not acting weird at all. Maybe you're just uptight." She suggested.

Grantaire laughed and nodded. "I've been trying to tell him he's uptight since we were five!" He exclaimed.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes––a look that he used whenever he was annoyed. Musichetta awkwardly stood up straight. 

"I'll get your hot chocolate." She said before scooting into the kitchen.

Grantaire watched his cousin. "What if Combeferre is trying to propose to you?" He joked.

The other man shook his head smiled. "We don't have money for a wedding…not even an engagement ring. I mean, we have money from work and all, but we're using a lot of it to give to the shelter. There's no way it's possible. Trust me…I've wanted to do it." He said with a bittersweet tone.

"I'm sorry, Julien…" Grantaire mumbled, feeling bad for mocking his friend. "I didn't mean to-"

Enjolras shook his head. "No it's fine, R. It's just something silly." He replied with a reassuring smile.

Musichetta returned with a cup of hot chocolate and a sugar cookie. She handed both to Enjolras. "Take the cookie, too. You need something to brighten up your day." She said.

The blond smiled and laughed softly. "Thank you, 'Chetta." He said before successfully burning the tip of his tongue on the hot liquid.

xXxXxXxXx

Enjolras finished writing his speech before packing his papers in a red backpack. It was ten minutes until the meeting began, and Combeferre had not returned home yet. Snow was falling heavily outside, which made him begin to worry.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, Combeferre came inside, his nose red and eyes looking tired. He held a bag in his hand that had the gallon of milk. Enjolras walked over to him.

"Where have you been? We need to go now if we don't want to be late." He said.

Combeferre nodded and trembled as he set the milk on the kitchen table. Enjolras raised an eyebrow. He wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man, who was shivering violently.

"Paul Vegas! You walked out in the snow?" He exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to take the car and make you walk in the snow." Combeferre replied weakly.

Enjolras sighed heavily. He removed the black coat from his boyfriend's body before leading him into the bathroom. He ran hot water in the bathtub. 

"Here, take a hot bath…I'll put some soup on the stove for you to eat when you're done with your bath." He practically ordered.

Combeferre nodded, still shivering violently. "O-okay…" He breathed. "T-t-ell Nathan to video the meet-t-ting for me, please."

Enjolras kissed him warmly, hoping to send some heat through him. "I will. I'll be home as soon as the meeting is over, okay?" He said.

"All right. Be careful out in the snow." 

"I will."

xXxXxXxXx

Enjolras took an ink pen out of his pocket and nodded. "Yeah, okay, tell me what I need to do again." He said.

Joly adjusted his glasses before beginning to slide his gloves on. "Just make sure he has lots of fluids, keep him warm tonight, and if possible, don't let him go out tomorrow just in case. I don't want him getting frostbite." He explained.

The fair-haired man nodded. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

Joly grinned and nodded. "Goodnight, Julien." He said before joining Bossuet and Musichetta at the door.

Enjolras traveled home carefully. When he reached their apartment, he slid the card through the slot and it unlocked. He slid inside and shed his coat.

"I'm home!" He called out.

After hanging his coat on the rack, he realized that the room wasn't empty like it had been before. There were candles lit which spread a pleasant vanilla aroma. Neatly prepared food sat on the table––food Enjolras could never cook.

He looked up to see his boyfriend in a white button up which was covered by a blue sweater vest. He also wore khaki pants with his nice church shoes. Enjolras stared at him.

"But…You were…How?" He managed to get out.

Combeferre smiled and stepped closer to him, close enough so that he could reach out and hold his hands. "I've been planning this for a while. That's why I've been acting so weird lately. With our new work schedules clashing terribly, I decided to do something nice for you." He explained.

Enjolras tilted his head. "So all that sickness was an act?" He questioned.

There was a small laugh. "Well, it was supposed to be an act. I actually did get sick and I was about to have a heart attack because this was the only night we were both free until Christmas."

"So you did all this for us?"

"Yes."

Enjolras kissed his boyfriend happily. Usually he wouldn't kiss Combeferre out of happiness. It was usually out of sadness or depression. That's whenever they would exchange the small act. But the fair haired man couldn't contain it any longer.

They ate in peace. The candles were the only lights in the room, which set a romantic tone. Eventually, they finished eating. Combeferre wrapped his arms around Enjolras as they stood off to the side of the dining room. It was a nice fit––the way Enjolras could rest his head perfectly in the crook of his neck, and the way Combeferre could so naturally place his hands on the small of his back. They absentmindedly swayed to the imaginary music playing.

"Have I reminded you how much I love you today?" Combeferre asked.

Enjolras closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into the soft flesh of Combeferre's neck. "Not yet." He replied.

Combeferre pulled away and stared into the blue diamonds that stared back at him. "I love you so much, Julien. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing when I fall asleep. I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you…when I was just five years old and you were three. We were at the daycare and you were the only little friend I had." He said.

Enjolras grinned and squeezed his hands gently. "You remember that?" He asked.

Combeferre smiled and nodded. "I can't imagine living even another second without you as my own. I want to share every moment of my life with you; I will take care of you, and give you my full support, no matter what may happen. Julien, I know you've always wanted to wait until we actually got a house and had things sorted out but…"

Enjolras watched his boyfriend carefully. "Paul Vegas, wha-"

He stopped when Combeferre got down on one knee, opening a small black box. Inside the box was a silver ring with a red diamond in the center. It wasn't girly or anything; it was perfect.

"Will you do me the biggest favor in the world and be my husband?" Combeferre asked, his dark brown eyes shimmering with hope behind his thick-rimmed glasses.

Enjolras nodded. He couldn't get any words out from shock. He just nodded until Combeferre stood up again. That's when he hugged him. 

"Oh my god, Paul Vegas, how did you get a ring?" He asked.

Combeferre smiled. "I…I've been working overtime for about a year." He replied simply.

He slid the band on Enjolras' left hand ring finger before kissing him gently. The blond looked up to him and bit his lip so he wouldn't cry. It was too late for Combeferre. There were already tear stains on his cheeks.

"I love you so much, Paul Vegas." Enjolras said before kissing him passionately.

Combeferre smiled against his lips. "I love you more, Julien." He replied before wandering hands began trailing down his chest. He raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to take this to the bedroom?" He said darkly.

Enjolras grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into their room before stripping the sweater vest away from his fiancé's body.


End file.
